vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Wukong
Summary Wukong is a vastayan trickster who uses his strength, agility and intelligence to confuse his opponents and gain the upper hand. After finding a lifelong friend in the warrior known as Master Yi, Wukong became the last student of the ancient martial art known as Wuju. Armed with an enchanted staff, Wukong seeks to prevent Ionia from falling to ruin. Within Ionia’s treetops dwells a vastayan tribe known as the Shimon. These apelike creatures are a wise, cautious people, and as pacifists, chose to build their society away from landwalkers, cultivating their society atop the tallest trees in Ionia. The Shimon see life as an evolutionary climb to wisdom, thus upon death, the Shimon believe they become stones, returning to the soil to begin the climb of life again. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-C Name: Wukong, the Monkey King, Kong (Birthname) Origin: League of Legends Gender: Male Age: Unknown (Likely late teens to early 20s) Classification: Living Runestone (In guise of Monkey), Wuju Disciple | Vastaya (Shimon), Wuju Disciple Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1), Skilled staff wielder, Skilled Wuju practitioner, Self Duplication, Illusion Creation, Can create and control a small cloud, Extendable Bo staff, Invisibility Attack Potency: Small Town level+ (Can fight on-par with Garen, and similarly powerful champions, Has sparred with Master Yi on multiple occasions, even defeating him in combat a dozen times, can produce an unspecified amount of clones equal to himself in power) Speed: Subsonic reactions and combat speed (Stated to be faster that Master Yi, Should be comparable to Xayah and Rakan and superior to Alistar.) Lifting Strength: At least Class K (Should be no physically weaker than Poppy and comparable to Galio) Striking Strength: Small Town Class+ Durability: Small Town level+ Stamina: Superhuman Range: Extended melee to hundreds of meters (Possibly higher) with staff Standard Equipment: Doran's Staff Intelligence: High (A highly skilled combatant who easily defeated anything that he considered a potentially difficult opponent with little issue, Mastered Wuju Style in a very short time period, an art that took Master Yi several dozen years to master, and became skilled in the art to the point where he was even able to outsmart Yi, Nearly defeated Jax multiple times (Pre-Retcon)) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Stone Skin:' Wukong's gains bonus armor and magic resistance for each visible nearby enemy champion. *'Crushing Blow:' Wukong's next attack within 5 seconds deals bonus physical damage, gains range and reduces his target's armor for 3 seconds. *'Decoy:' Wukong enters stealth for 1.5 seconds and leaves behind a decoy of himself which, after 1.5 seconds, vanishes and deals magic damage to all nearby enemies. The maximum amount of decoys he can summon at will is currently unknown. *'Nimbus Strike:' Wukong dashes on a cloud to the target enemy and sends out images to attack up to two additional enemies near the primary target, dealing physical damage to each enemy struck. Upon hitting his target, Wukong gains bonus attack speed for 4 seconds. *'Cyclone:' Wukong spins around for up to 4 seconds, losing the ability to use abilities and basic attacks but dealing physical damage to all nearby enemies every second. Enemies affected by Cyclone for the first time are briefly knocked up. During Cyclone, Wukong gains 5% bonus movement speed every half second, up to a maximum of 40% bonus movement speed. Reactivating Cyclone cancels it immediately. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:League of Legends Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Animals Category:Staff Users Category:Illusionists Category:Duplication Users Category:Immortals Category:Primates Category:Magic Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Invisibility Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Tier 7